First Annual Wikia Challenge
Because this contest may be long, I have decided to separate it into 2 different pages. Sorry if this messes you up, Skye. But I have decided to be annoying about my organization.. -Nikki __NOINDEX__ Note Information concerning this competition is all here. Sign ups are closed, but you may observe the contest. Rules and scoring are also on the aforementioned page. This competition is run by our founder, Skye, who will be participating, but not be scored (for obvious reasons). She will be rating the costumes unless she gives orders otherwise. Leaderboard and Overall Scores Please note. The scores that are the same, can be switched between places. Placing and current total score 1. Ellie - 50.5 2. Felicia - 50 3. Jen - 49.5 4. Kez -47.5 5. Sev -45.5 6. Nero - 39.5 7. Lee - 39.5 Week 1: A January 1st - January 7th Costumes #Troy = Avatar #Nero = Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger #Italicos = Australia #Kez = Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) #Jen = Abstract art #Felicia = Astrid Lindgren #Ellie = Agate Scoring (scoring done by Skye) #Troy = 8 #Nero = 6 #Italicos = 8 #Kez = 7 #Jen = 9.5 #Felicia = 9 #Ellie = 8.5 Week 2: B January 8th - January 15th Costumes #Troy = Barack Hussein Obama #Nero = Barack Hussein Obama #Italicos = Becs Baldago User:TheEmoticon24 #Kez = Buterfly #Jen = Blured memories. #Felicia = Bored face #Ellie = Bombur the Dwarf Scoring #Troy =4 #Nero =4 #Italicos =7 #Kez = 7 #Jen = 9.5 #Felicia = 8.5 #Ellie = 7 Week 3 - C Costumes January 15th - January 22nd #Nero = Creeper #Italicos = Characters from Coded #Kez = Cabins at Camp Half-Blood #Jen = Clearing her mind #Felicia = Candor Symbol #Ellie = Camlet Moat Scoring #Nero = 8.5 #Italicos = 9 #Kez = 8.5 #Jen = 8.5 #Felicia = 8.5 #Ellie = 8.5 Week 4: D January 22nd - January 29th Costumes #Nero = DJ'ing #Italicos = Dementor #Kez = Damon Salvatore #Jen = Draw Your World #Felicia = District 9 and 3/4 #Ellie = Daenerys Targaryen Scoring #Nero = 8.5 #Italicos = 8.5 #Kez = 9 #Jen = 7.5 #Felicia = 7 #Ellie = 9 Week 5: E January 29th - February 5th Costumes #Nero = Ed Sheeran #Italicos =Earth #Kez = Elizabeth I of England #Jen =Ellie Goulding #Felicia = Egg Man #Ellie = Eau-de-nil Scores #Nero = 7 #Italicos = 8 #Kez = 8 #Jen = 7.5 #Felicia = 8 #Ellie = 9.5 Week 6: F February 5th - February 12th Costumes #Nero = Finn The Human #Italicos ='F'''lower holding a '''F'irst Annual Wikia Challenge" sign #Kez = Finnick Odair #Jen = Fluttershy :D #Felicia = Feläs avatar #Ellie = Faience Scores #Nero = 9 #Italicos =10 #Kez = 8 #Jen =7 #Felicia = 9 #Ellie = 8 Week 7: G February 12th-Febuary 19th Costumes #Nero = Gunter #Italicos = Google Gravity #Sev = Galileo Galilei #Kez = Gollum #Jen = Gargoyle #Felicia = Grumpy groutch #Ellie = Granulated Sugar Scoring #Nero =8 #Italicos = 9 #Kez = 8 #Jen = 7 #Felicia = 7.5 #Ellie = 9.5 Week 8: H Feb 19th to Feb 26 Costumes #Nero = Hypnosis #Italicos =How to Harlem Shake / Harlem Shake #Kez = Heavy Heart #Jen = Hobbit #Felicia = Hippogriff #Ellie = Have your cake, and eat it too Scoring #Nero = 8 #Italicos = 9 #Kez = 9 #Jen =6 #Felicia = 8 #Ellie = 8 Week 9: I Costumes #Nero =Instagram #Italicos ='I'''ce Bl'i'nk Ra'I'nbow #Kez = Innocence #Jen = IHeart #Felicia = iCloud #Ellie = Incense Scores #Nero = 7.5 #Italicos = 9 #Kez = Grr #Jen = 8 #Felicia = 9 #Ellie = 8 Week 11: J Costumes #Nero = Justin Bieber (You can't hate on JB) #Italicos = Jet Lag #Kez = Jeramy or Jeral aka Italicos #Jen = Jello, who doesn't like JELLO? C: #Felicia = Jack Sparrow: Am I perfect? Yes I am #Ellie = Jay Bird Scores #Nero = 8 (not because i hate him, but because hes famous as hell) #Italicos = 9 #Kez = 8 #Jen = 7 #Felicia = 8 #Ellie = 9 Week 12: K #Nero =Krewella #Italicos = '''K'eep Calm and be a 'K'ryptonite #Kez = Katherine Pierce #Jen = #Felicia ='K'eeps the same avatar #Ellie = Katarzyna Dolinska/Kat Doll Scores #Nero = 6 #Italicos = 7 #Kez = 6 #Jen = 0 #Felicia = #Ellie = 7 Week 13: L Costumes #Nero = Lesbians #Italicos = #Kez = #Jen = #Felicia = #Ellie = Lauren Bacall Scores #Nero = 5 (Creative, yes. But how the heck did this pop into your head?) #Italicos = #Kez = #Jen = #Felicia = #Ellie = 7 Week 14: M Costumes #Nero = Marshall Lee (Misadventure Time) #Kez = #Jen = #Felicia = #Ellie = Macaws Scores #Nero = 7.5 #Kez = 0 #Jen = 0 #Felicia = 0 #Ellie = 7 Week 15: N Costumes #Nero = Nickelodeon #Kez = Nick Fury #Jen = #Felicia = #Ellie = Naan Scores #Nero = 7 #Kez =7.5 #Jen = #Felicia= #Ellie= 5.5 Week 16: O Costumes 1: Nero= 2: Kez 3: Jen= 4: Felicia= 5. Ellie= ''Ophelia ''(John William Waterhouse) Scores 1. Nero= 0 2. Kez=0 3. Jen=0 4. Felicia=0 5. Ellie= 6.5 If you look at everyone but ellie's score, it's a suprised face. Why are they suprised? Because you didn't get an avatar. Yes I'm looking at you. YOU! Week P (Lawl) Costumes 1. Nero=PEWDIEPIE 2. Kez= 3. Jen= 4. Felicia= 5. Ellie= Scores 1. Nero= 2. Kez= 3. Jen= 4. Felicia= 5. Ellie= Category:Contests